


Hold Close

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hold Close

Natasha x reader x Steve x Bucky

Requested by anon

The four of you had always wanted a family. It had been something you'd talked about for years, but it was something you'd never thought could be a reality.  
None of you were capable of having children, and for a while, the dream had been forcibly shelved. Until Tony had recommended the four of you sign up to adopt.  
And now, after waiting for so long, it was finally happening. The four of you were getting your family.  
Eight months ago, one of the agencies the four of you were in contact with had a young woman come in who'd chosen the four of you to adopt her unborn baby.  
You'd all met Marissa when she was four months pregnant, and throughout her pregnancy, you had made sure she and the baby were both healthy.   
It was now four months after your first meeting, and now you were all in a hospital lobby, waiting for your babe to enter the world. Marissa was only a month before her due date, but the doctors had refused to allow you all into the birthing room.  
"Steve, you need to stop pacing," Natasha said without looking up from her magazine. "You're wearing a hole into the floor.   
"Is it supposed to take this long?" Steve asked, turning to look at the three of you.  
"Marissa is pushing a human out of her vagina. It'll take as long as it has to, Stevie." You pointed out. "Sit." You added, pointing to the chair beside Natasha.  
Steve let out a loud sigh but obeyed your command and dropped himself into the chair beside Natasha, to Bucky's amusement.  
"Shut up, Buck," Steve grumbled, his ears slowly turning red.  
"Excuse me?" A familiar voice said, causing the four of you to all lookup. "Your daughter's finally here," May told you all with a smile. "Are you ready to meet your little girl?"  
"God yes." Natasha sighed, jumping to her feet.  
"Is she okay?" Bucky asked as the rest of you hurried to stand and follow May.  
"For a premie, she's doing fantastically," May told you all. "So far, there appears to be no problems with her heart or lungs, but we've got her hooked up to a couple machines just to take the pressure off her little lungs."   
"And how's Marissa?" You asked the woman.   
"She's still in surgery," May informed you. "There was an issue during birth, but the doctors are doing everything they can to help her." She added before you all came to a stop.   
Standing before a window and looking into a room of screaming babies.  
"And that," May started, pointing to a bundle in the front. "Is your little girl." She smiled before taking a step back.   
The four of you all stepped forward, and in a second, you were all smiling widely.  
Your baby wasn't screaming. She was laid in her box, hooked up with multiple wires, sleeping.  
None of you said anything as you all stared at your sleeping bundle. None of you said anything as you all leaned into one another because all you could focus on was your child.  
Finally, you had the family you had always wanted.  
Finally, your little Etain was here.

"And this is your new home, baby." You said, opening the door for Bucky to carry Etain in. "Where you will inevitably walk in on the four of us, and everyone will be scared."  
"Y/N, you can't say that!" Steve exclaimed as Natasha and Bucky cackled.   
"Oh c'mon, Stevie, tell us it's not true," Natasha said, taking his hand in hers. "Tell us you wouldn't be scared?" She asked, causing Bucky to laugh again.   
"You're all bullies. I don't know why I put up with any of you." Steve sighed as he sat on the couch.   
"Because you love us," Bucky told him.  
"And because of us, we have this little one." You said as Natasha gently pulled Etain out of her carrier.  
"Well, those are good reasons." Steve smiled as Natasha sat down beside him. "She's perfect."  
It had been two weeks since Etain's birth, and the doctors had deemed her more than healthy to bring home. For the two weeks that she had been in hospital, the four of you had rarely left her side.  
It was only at the insistence of nurses, read May Parker, that the four of you would venture home and take care of yourselves.  
But now she was home. She was home and with you.  
"We're going to be helicopter parents, aren't we?" Bucky asked, leaning over the back of the couch to stare at the baby in Natasha's arms.  
"Already are, Barnes," Natasha replied, not taking her eyes off the squirming babe.  
"I'm already dreading the day we have to go back to work." You sighed, resting your head on Steve's shoulder.  
"We already agreed we'd take a step back. Perhaps we have to rethink how far back." Natasha suggested before the baby began to cry.   
"Is that a hungry cry or a tired one?" Bucky asked as Natasha stood and began to gently sway Etain.  
"That's a tired one," Steve said with a smile.   
"Well, it's been a long day, hasn't it?" Natasha cooed. "It's not easy being a baby, is it, moye malen'koye plamya?" Natasha hummed.  
You, Steve, and Bucky watched as Natasha began to calm Etain with a Russian nursery rhyme. Etain's cries soon faded into silence as she fell asleep in Natasha's arms.  
But continued to sing until the song was finished.  
"Do you want to put her in the crib?" You asked her after a minute.  
"Not yet." Natasha shook her head before coming to sit back down. "Not yet."  
The four of you sat on that couch in complete silence. Completely content with each other and your daughter.

Non-reader POV  
"Buck, are you sure you don't want us to cancel our meetings?" Natasha asked as she, Steve, and Bucky stood by the front door.  
"I am sure. I looked after Steve's skinny ass for years. I can handle Etain and a sick Y/N." Bucky promised her.   
"You're sure?" Steve asked, raising a brow.  
"For Christ's sake, Steven, go." Bucky sighed. "You have two meetings today, that's it. You will both be home before you know it. Now go, please. Before you wake either of our girls." Bucky said, kissing both Steve and Natasha before gently pushing them towards the door.  
"Alright, alright, we're going," Natasha promised. "We'll be back at six. Love you."   
"Love you too. Both of you." Bucky said, standing in the doorway, watching as the two got into the car and drove away.   
Bucky made his rounds after they left, checking that both Y/N and Etain were sleeping peacefully, before he began to clean up the home.  
Since becoming free of HYDRA's influence, Bucky had become quite content to be a house husband in Natasha's words. He wasn't interested in fighting anymore. All he wanted was to be still.  
And now, Bucky was still for the first time in his long life.  
"I'm coming, sweetheart," Bucky called as Etain began to wail. "Daddy's on his way." He said, drying his hands on a tea-towel as he made his way to her room. "Hey, hey, sweetheart. You're okay." Bucky hushed, picking her up and holding her to his chest.   
"Do you want me to take her?" Y/N asked, appearing in the doorway.   
"I've got her, doll," Bucky promised. "Go back to bed. Everything's okay out here, I promise." Bucky said, noticing how tired and drawn her figure appeared.   
"Yeah, that sounds good." Y/N yawned. "Wake me if you need me."   
"I will," Bucky said, rocking a whimpering Etain. "You don't smell like you need a changing, little miss, and we both know it's not feeding time yet. So does that mean you were lonely?" Bucky asked her. "Because I can help with that."   
Walking over to the rocking chair that Y/N had insisted on getting, Bucky sat down and held his daughter close.  
"Is what you wanted? Some quality time?" Bucky cooed. "I tell you what, next time you want some quality time, you don't have to scream your poor lungs off. I'll always want to spend time with you, sweetheart."  
Etain made a loud noise at this and reached up to pull at Bucky's beard.  
"You're going to make me shave this, aren't you?" Bucky grunted, gently disentangling her hand from the hair. "Probably means the hair has to go too." He mused.   
Etain made a disgusted sound at this.  
"I'll take that as a no." Bucky chuckled. "I don't think your moms or pops would like that either."  
As Bucky spoke with his daughter, despite the one-sidedness of the conversation, Etain was more interested in playing with Bucky's metal arm.  
"You know I wanted to get rid of this before you were born?" Bucky asked her. "I thought I'd hurt you with this. Thought it would hurt you, but your moms and pops are real smart, kiddo, never forget that. They told me that I could never hurt you, that with this, I can make sure no one ever hurts you.  
And I swear I would go against the devil himself to keep you safe. I would move the moon, and the stars for you, sweetheart. All you gotta do is ask." Bucky pledged to his daughter. "I love you so much, sweetheart. Both your moms love you, and your pops loves you too. You are so loved, Etain."  
As Bucky made his declaration to his daughter, Etain had slowly been lulled into a peaceful sleep at the sound of her father's voice. Bucky smiled at her and remained in place.  
Bucky remained in the rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth until he, too, fell asleep.  
And when Natasha and Steve arrived home, much earlier than they told him they would, to this sight, neither would make a move to move the two.

Reader POV  
Etain was having a bad night. Tonight, for whatever reason, she refused to settle. The second you would put her down, she would start screaming.   
So you had resolved to simply continue to hold her. Not only to stop her straining her little lungs but to allow your partners to sleep.  
Bucky was sleeping a depressive episode off, Steve was trying to sleep off a migraine, and Natasha was finally allowing herself a reprieve after taking care of Etain during the day.  
It was now two in the morning, and Etain was still wide awake. She was laid on your chest, fist in her mouth, and whimpering.   
"Aren't you tired, babygirl?" You asked, rubbing your hand up her back. "Cause mommy's tired. And you haven't slept much today. That means you have to be tired. Maybe we should try to put you in bed, yeah?" You said, beginning to sit up only to lay back down when Etain began to whimper loudly.  
You spent several minutes hushing Etain and rubbing her back to ensure no more screaming occurred.  
"I guess that means no more moving, huh, babygirl?" You asked, shaking your head. "What are we going to do with you?"  
You and Etain had been laid on the couch for hours. You'd read to her, sang to her, fed her, changed her, done everything you could think of to calm her. And yet, it was only now you noticed something.  
Etain was pulling at your shirt and trying to press her head to your bare chest.  
"Oh, baby." You sighed. "I'm so sorry. I should have realized this sooner."  
Ever since Etain was born, the four of you had been practicing kangaroo care with her. It calmed her, as well as the rest of you, and it was supposed to be good for premies.  
But yesterday, the four of you had made the decision that because Etain was four months old, you'd stop.   
Apparently, Etain was not fond of this choice.   
"I can't wait for you to start talking, babygirl." You said, unbuttoning her onesie. "That way, we won't have to guess what you want." You told her, pulling off your shirt as well, leaving you in only a sports bra. "Is this what you wanted?" You asked, placing her on your chest.  
But you didn't really need to ask her. Because the second she rested her head on your chest, her whimpers and cries stopped.   
"All you really wanted was cuddles, huh, little one?" You asked, pulling a blanket around the two of you. "Mommy loves cuddles too, you know? I love them from anyone, but my favorites have always been your mom and dads. They make me feel so safe. I hope that's why you like cuddles so much, baby.  
I hope we make you feel safe, baby. Because we're always trying, Etain, and we're always going to try." You told your daughter, pressing a kiss to her head. "Don't tell your mom or dads, but your cuddles have become my favorite." You whispered to your dozing daughter.  
Even after Etain fell asleep, you made no move to put her in her crib and climb into your own bed. In fact, you gladly allowed yourself to fall asleep on that couch with Etain snuggled into your chest.

Non-reader POV  
"Okay, the two of you are banned from the kitchen." Bucky sighed, wiping flour from his face.  
"You can't just ban us from our kitchen." Steve pointed out as Natasha handed Y/N and Steve tea-towels.  
"I can, and I did. Banned, the pair of you." Bucky told them.   
"We need to clean this up before we can try again," Natasha said, grabbing a dustpan and broom from the closet.  
"I can sweep." Y/N volunteered.   
"What did I say? You two are banned from the kitchen." Bucky said, shooing Y/N and Steve from the kitchen. "Go, shower, and then maybe you can watch." He told the two.  
"I can't believe we were banished from the kitchen." Y/N groaned when the two were in the bathroom.   
"You can't believe it?" Steve rose a brow.   
"Okay, I can believe it." Y/N nodded. "But it still seems a little unrealistic." She said before the piercing screams of Etain echoed through the house.   
"I'll get her." Steve volunteered.   
Steve assured Natasha and Bucky he'd take her so they could clean as well before entering his daughter's bedroom.  
"Hey, her, hey. What're the tears for?" Steve cooed, reaching into the crib and gently picking Etain faster. "Did we wake you? I'm so sorry, little one. We were just trying to do something for you." Steve told her before moving over to the rocking chair.  
Etain loved the rocking chair, and so did her parents. Mainly because every time, without fail, Etain would be able to fall back asleep.  
"You want to know what we're doing out there? Well, me and mommy were trying to make you a birthday cake, but your daddy and mama took over from us." Steve told her, tickling her ribs lightly.  
Etain giggled loudly and kicked her legs wildly at Steve's actions, causing Steve to smile down at her.  
"You probably don't even understand that it's your birthday, do you? But we do. So, unfortunately, this birthday isn't really for you, it's more for us. To spoil you and to show you off to all your aunts and uncles.  
But I'm going to let you in on a secret, none of them are ever going to spoil you as much as we do, Etain. No-one." Steve promised her.   
Etain let out a yawn as she snuggled closer into Steve's warm chest.  
"I hope we're not screwing this parenting thing up." Steve sighed. "I couldn't stand if we ruined your life. I didn't have a father growing up, so I'm never exactly sure what I'm supposed to be doing here. Would you forgive me if I made a mistake?"   
Etain was already asleep when Steve asked her his final question, but she did clutch his shirt tightly when he finished speaking.  
"I love you so much, little one. Everyone loves you so much." Steve promised, hugging his baby closer.  
If he had a choice, Steve would never let her go. If Steve had a choice he would hold his daughter close for the rest of his life and protect her from anything. So would all Etain's parents.  
But Etain did grow up. She grew into a beautiful woman who, much to her parents' horror, followed in their footsteps and became an Avenger.  
But thankfully Etain never grew too old to hug her parents. And that was something all four were happy about.


End file.
